Removing the Darkness From Within...
(Body drop from )| or Trakanasuar next = The Untapped Power! | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You need 50k faction with Teren's Grasp. 40k with Synod Reet. 50k with Clan Skleross *You need to have completed the heritage quest and need to have the Raincaller in your inventory for part of this line. *You need to speak the Froak language. (A Mysterious Green Tome Collection) Steps # Talk to in located on the second floor of on Lucie Street. . # Speak to in the in . # Recover Robylie's Triocular Magiscope from a vampire den in the . It is in the single room by the jail area in . # Return to Robylie Sewnadel in the Enchanted Lands in The Glittering Mine. # Head to and kill Iksar for osmotic stones updates. # Head to to the Laboratory in for the Reticulated Damagifier. # Head to and talk to for next update. (This step requires 50k faction with Teren's Grasp) # Head to the to speak to again near the sokokar post. # Walk along the on the side of the canyon till you get an update to track a wounded animal. Track for a blood splattered rock , inspect it when you get to it. Track for a broken branch and inspect it when you get to it. It leads you to a deer to the eastern mountain wall . Examining the deer corpse will spawn . He is lvl 85 ^^^ and casts knockback for 5k+ damage every so often, his KB also does a stun for about 5 secs or so in duration. Loot the chest that the drops for . You'll have to do this for each Ranger in your group. #* This is an auto update now .. all Rangers on this step will be updated. # Go to . Start by finding a trail , follow clues (Bloody Bones and "a water hole" ) to . There is a froglok corpse there: Click it and will spawn. He fears, but can be duo'd or trio'd with a Ranger or with ranged classes. This monster has about 450k to 460K HP, a duo is recommended. # You need to head to , search around the poacher camp for an auto update similar to the ones before. You need to find and examine a campfire and a horse . Investigate the tent and an spawns. This is near ). # Return to near sokokar post. # Robylie Sewnadel will tell you to seek out a Ranger named . Go to the in . You MUST have in your inventory as well as 50k Clan Skleross Faction to get this update. '' # Ryvenar Sal'Vara will send you to find a Fungus called Delupore. Go to and clear to where the mucous named is. , an 85 ^^^ will spawn when you get close. Kill and Delupore will spawn as a harvestable mushroom for your update. # Head to to the Reet Camp, speak to Fisherman Quurp to get the other Fungus Sample ''(40,000 Faction with Reets is needed) and you need to speak Froak. May need to do the sub quests starting with collection . # Time to head to and to Skyfire Mountains to kill Wurms for 25 Wurm meats, this is a rare update. Seems to update from any of the wurms. # Head back to Fisherman Quurp in the Reet Camp to receive your second Fungus Sample. # Talk to back in the Skleross Camp in Jarsath Wastes. He will send you off to find an ancient map book. # Inspect a Book Case in the House of Circles in . # Head to drafling tower. Inside click the book shelf to zone into . Once inside, clear level 85^^^ Elite Bixie Soldiers (they respawn so dont die) until you get to the last room Click bookcase to spawn level 85^^^ named (gives AA but no loot & may spawn again right after she's killed). After fight will run out. Hail him to get Planes of Power: A Complete History! book. # "Now that I have the book of Maps, I need to locate the four missing pages. My only lead is that lost libraries had a copy of this book at one time!": #* Map page 1 - (tome of life room) ( 6, 5, 72 ) #* Map page 2 - (library on table) ( -15, 14, 59 ) #* Map page 3 - Library (behind bookcases in middle of room) ( -118, -32, -141 ) #* Map page 4 - South Qeynos Mage Tower (under the staircase @ red portal) ( 707, 41, 94 ) # Return to # Head to to kill an ancient wyvern level 86^^^ ( 765, -30, 211 ) Past the blue (second) gate and the red (third) gate. Auto spawns when you move near back wall. He has a knock back but is easier fight than The Enraged Wumpus. Need good dps, if you kill too slow mobs in area repop. Also, if you're standing in the wrong spot, he may spawn again, so be ready! It is a chest drop, so Each Ranger in group has to kill and loot chest. # Return to to claim your bow! Congrats! Rewards * I wouldn't describe the updates for the 25 wurm meats as "rare", they were updating for me off every 4 or 5 mobs. Uncommon for sure and I once had a run of about 10 without an update but not as scary as the walkthrough suggests.